Blood & Velvet
by Sgurl
Summary: Isabella Swan after being turned into a vampire agianst her will, becomes a detective for Seattle Homicide police. After an unusual string of murders the clues all lead her to the mysterious owner of the Blood&Velvet night club. 10 years after newmoon.EXB


I was Dena Wesilin. Men do NOT dump Dena Wesilin. Men grovel at my feet for gods sake!

I thought about the beautiful, gorgeous club owner. Pfft. What was it he had said?

_I'm not interested._

Not interested in me? No, no! It wasn't supposed to be this way. I'd left him alone after he had said that. You know? Give him a chance to actually think over **who **he had rejected. But even though I managed to slip him my number did he call back? No he ignored me. ME of all people!

Enough was enough.

I wanted him and he sure as hell wanted me, so I became serious.

300 for the dress at the Galleria. And 200 for the stylist for hair and a Brazilian wax.

Almost 500 bucks.

I've never spent that much on a man not even that director that gave me the lead in that damn commercial.

I'd gone early...I flirted with the security. Showed him a few tricks that involved my finger and my tongue. As soon as I got in... I didn't make a scene. I waited.

As soon as he showed up I waltzed over to give him a big wet kiss. But no...he pulled me off of him like I was some groupie and told me I had to leave! Just like that.

Hadn't I cried real tears? Showed him how much I cared? Was it enough?

No.

_Im just not interested._ He said his soft topaz eyes softening. He **even** had some one escort me home but I ditched the loser as soon as I could.

"No." I stared at the curb watching the cab pull up. Unwilling to accept that he had called it for me

"_Oye_, lady need a ride?" the Young Cuban driver yelled over Justin Timberlake's new hit.

"No, no. I'm fine." I stated, and started walking off dejectively, not caring where I was going.

Was it all just a game to him? I saw the way he looked at me his big charming smile. I saw the way his eyes twinkled.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard something.

"Oh my such a pity."

I spun on my heel towards the eerie soprano like voice.

I looked around becoming frightened I hadn't known I had walked towards this part of town. I rubbed my bare arms furiously trying to create some heat. I shuddered.

Figures. I was in an ally way.

I calmed down once I saw a red headed woman step out of the shadows toward me.

"You're so beautiful." She stated staring me down. "You look absolutely tasty."

Her cat like eyes narrowed, and she stalked towards me.

"Look lady..what ever crazy kinky shit you're into, I'm out. I don't swing that way." I stated clearly making my way around her.

She had a high bubbly laugh. And suddenly she was in front of me blocking my way out.

"I'm afraid you don't get to leave." She breathed, she lowered her face close to mine and inhaled. What the hell? She was sniffing me?

I was starting to get freaked out so I walked faster. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her hand shoot out and grab hold of my arm.

"Hey-" I stopped short once I saw her face. Her eyes...her eyes were _red_. And her lips were pulled over her teeth in a snarl. I whimpered and tried to get my arm back but she held on tight.

"You are Dena Wesilin. Are you not?" She asked in that high bubbly voice of hers.

I managed to nod my head mutely.

She brang her head close and sniffed me again.

"Mmm. Perfect." She mumbled, before trapping me against her.

I struggled, but she sure as hell had a grip. I opened my mouth to scream but she quickly rose her hand to stifle it. She then lowered her head to my neck and I felt a sudden sharp pain.

_She bit me._

My eyes grew wide as I thrashed against her.

What the hell **was **this?!

She chuckled and held me closer. I thrashed against her again but this time it was weaker.

**_I_** was weaker.

My eyelids grew heavy as realization hit.

She was sucking my blood.

I had no energy to move any more. I let my eyelids droop. Why was I so tired?

_I'm dying._

Why I wanted to ask. What had I done that was so wrong?

She pulled away from me and smirked. "You can thank him for this happening."

And then she threw something silver down at me. I couldn't move but I could see just enough to make out the letters...

**_E.C._**

* * *

"Okay,_ Look_." Seattle homicide Detective Tammy Henderson ran a hand through her honey blond locks while eyeing me warily. "A dead hooker is nothing to agonize about. She probably set herself up for it. All alone in an alleyway? Of course something was going to happen!"

Her partner, Isabella Swan silently agreed. Yeah, Of course something was going to happen. Didn't mean that it should have.

The body was clearly visible laying as it had been found, eyes open and hands at her throat. Bella's nerves had been on edge since taking that call on Dispatch. Seeing the body as it had been left didn't soothe them.

"So what do ya think?" Tammy asked.

"I don't know." Bella murmured. "Her outfit looks expensive like she was going somewhere important.

"Sucks that she ended up dead in an ally way, eh?" Tammy said and threw back her head and laughed.

Bella scowled. They teamed her up with Tammy because no one else wanted her. Tammy was a free spirit always doing as she pleased and didn't take shit from anyone. It was admirable at first, but now it was getting on Bella's last nerve.

"We're not sure what happened." A nearby patrol man at the scene had said. He paused for a moment to eye Bella. His eyes lingering on her lips and then traveled the full length of her body. She knew how they saw her. Big golden eyes. Shoulder length chocolate hair. Full lips. And way too pale skin, and..even though she didn't agree with it...extremely gorgeous.

All the perks of being a vampire.

"And?" She said urging him on.

"She was.." He gulped and averted her eyes. "Drained of all blood miss."

If it was possible Bella paled even more.

Drained of all blood?

She hadn't dealt with any vampires since her last day in forks, but she knew enough to know when some one was killed by one.

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Yes Miss." He answered his eyes wandering again.

"What's wrong Bella?" Tammy said popping up next to her. "You look freaked out."

"She was drained of all blood." Bella told her, her eyes never leaving the crumpled up body.

Tammy paled. "Wow...Some kind of cult shit or something?"

"I don't know what it was." Bella lied. Then her thoughts returned to the threat.

There was a blood drinking vampire loose in **her **city.

She never fought before. Well not a vampire. If worse came to worse would she be able to dispose of him or her? Would she maybe be able to talk them out of hunting _here._

Would she...Could she fight them?

"We have company, Bells." Tammy said nodding towards the news crew that was shuffling towards them.

"Go handle it please." She murmured. Tammy sped off. That girl loved being on camera more then she should.

Bella crouched down over the body, and sure enough she saw it. The cresent shaped bite mark so much like her own. She took the girls chin in her hand and rotated her face. She was pretty. Long caramel colored hair. Her green eyes opened in fright. Bella shook her head sadly. Poor girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She knew that too well.

Flickers of a blood thirtsy vampire lunging at her flashed through her mind and she flinched.

She didnt want to think about that now, and she hadn't ...not for 10 years.

Just then a grey van pulled up. She stood up as Dr. Peter Gerian jumped out of the van and watched as he stomped over, a scowl puckered around the unfiltered cigarette in his mouth. The assistant medical examiner was a militant smoker.

Before he walded his way over. Bella saw something glint by the girl's hand and bent down to retreive it to quick for human eyes.

"Morning doc." She said politley once he approached.

"Yeah yeah. It's five fucking thirty am." He scowled removing his cigarette. "Good fucking mornin' to you too."

Bella let it go. "I need her ID."

"Yeah yeah."

He took a pair of tongs out his bag and went for her purse, and within minutes he was holding the girl's ID.

"Dena Wesilin. 23 years old." Bella mumbled, fingering the ID.

She murmured her thanks and sped to her cruiser. Grabbing Tammy on the way.

Once they were in the cruiser. Bella took out the silver item in her pocket.

"What's that?" Tammy asked while starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

"I dunno." Bella murmured.

"Oh god..." Tammy said. "Please tell me that thats not from the victim."

"It is." Bella murmured fingering the cuff link.

Tammy blanched. "Why do you ALWAYS do this, Bella? Is it so hard to follow rules?"

"Some times you have to break them." Bella answered rotating it in her fingers.

Tammy sighed. "Well what is it?"

"It's a cuff link." Bella answered easily. Looking at the engraving that read _E.C_ _**Blood & Velvet.**_

"Do you know what Blood and Velvet is?" Bella asked.

"Yeah! It's that club down in...Lynwood." Tammy answered excitedly.

"Well turn around because that's where were going."


End file.
